Best Friend Twist
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: Want to see Hey Arnold friends get into a fight? If you answered yes to this question...READ THIS STORY! Don't worry...their is major AxH and GxP still. There is a TWIST though. Read to find out! HA! FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold: Best Friend Twist

**If you want to see major jealousy between Hey Arnold characters then I suggest you read this. You will see what I mean later on in the story. It gets really good… trust me. I want to put out that my mom gave me the idea for this one, so I can't take all the credit for it. Also for that annoying disclaimer thing- I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD! Ok I am glad that's settled. So on with the story! (Warning: there might be a cat fight.) Also chapters might be a bit slow on this one because I am going through writers block for this story. I will do my best and always…Review! Never stop reading! Reading helps the soul!**

Chapter 1:

It was a like any other Saturday. Arnold and his best friend Gerald were walking to the arcade. Gerald and Arnold had been saving up their money so they could play a whole bunch of games at the arcade and still have some left over for ice cream.

"This is going to be great! We are going to play video games all day and then to top it all off, we're going to have a big ice cream sundae. What game are you going to play first, Arnold?" Gerald asked Arnold. Arnold looked up from day dreaming and shrugged.

"I don't know Gerald. I am probably going to play Space Invaders or Runaway Bus. I am really looking forward to today. It will be a lot of fun," said Arnold. Gerald grinned.

"You bet my man. We are gonna have loads of fun," Gerald replied. Arnold and Gerald finally got to the arcade and walked in. The bell on top of the door chimed as they opened the door. Gerald and Arnold noticed a few kids from school there.

"Hey look Gerald," Arnold pointed in the direction of their friends. "Stinky, Sid, and Harold are here. We should go say Hello," Arnold suggested. Gerald shrugged.

"I'm down with that. It couldn't hurt, I guess," Gerald agreed. The boys walked up to their friends and waved.

"Hey guys. What you up to?" Arnold asked the three boys standing around not playing any games. They frowned and looked at Arnold and Gerald.

"We _were _going to play Runaway Bus, but Helga is hogging it," Sid said in an annoyed tone of voice. Arnold looked at the Runaway Bus machine and, indeed saw Helga G. Pataki playing it. Arnold and Gerald looked at each other. They looked back at the boys.

"You could always play another game while you're waiting," Arnold suggested. Gerald spoke up.

"I would if I were you. I wouldn't dare mess with Helga Pataki. I mean let's face it, she isn't one you would _want _to mess with," Gerald warned. They all mumbled and nodded in agreement. They looked at the girl in pink and frowned.

Arnold recalled a time when he felt comfortable talking to Helga. Even though she had always been mean to him, at least he could talk to her without thinking about her confession. It had been about a month ago and he still remembered her exact words. "_I have always loved you, ever since I laid eyes on your stupid football head_." He especially remembered that kiss she had given him after she confessed that she had loved him. He remembered how she had agreed with him that it was in the "heat of the moment," but he knew…somewhere deep in his heart he _knew_ that she really did love him. He knew that if he said anything to her about it though, she would deny it and it would make her feel uncomfortable. He did not want her to feel this way but he wanted to know. He figured he would have to wait until she was ready to talk about it…if she would ever be ready, he did not know. His attention went to Harold who was complaining, as usual.

"It's not fair! She shouldn't hog games; especially a game that she _knows _is our favorite! I say we demand her to let us have a turn! Who's with me?"

"I don't know about that…what if she pounds us? I'm too young to be pounded!" Stinky exclaimed Harold scowled.

"Well, I'm the boss and I say we are going to go up to her and demand she let us play the game! Let's go," Harold said as he pulled Stinky and Sid towards Helga.

"It's your funeral," Gerald added before they were next to Helga. Gerald and Arnold were going to walk away but Gerald noticed Phoebe. He stopped. Arnold looked at him with confusion.

"Why'd you stop Gerald?" Arnold asked as he looked in the direction that Gerald was now staring at. Arnold smirked when he saw the person he was looking at. "Oh…never mind. I should have guessed. Where there is Helga Pataki there is Phoebe Heyerdahl…and where there is Phoebe Heyerdahl there are your eyes staring at her," Arnold jokingly said. Gerald came out of his daze and looked at Arnold. He blushed slightly and laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about Arnold," Gerald said.

"Whatever you say Gerald, but I hope you know it's pretty obvious you like Phoebe… a lot. I think she likes you too. She seems to look at you sometimes too. She even blushes when you call her babe. You have hung out together before at parties and school events, so why can't you just make it official and ask her out?" Arnold asked. Gerald's eyes went wide.

"I couldn't do that Arnold. She doesn't like me. She just hung out with me those few times because she probably felt sorry for me. I mean I go around acting like a ladies' man when I've never even kissed a girl, let alone gone on a date with one. I feel like a fake sometimes, my man. Why would the smartest girl in the whole school want to go out with someone like me anyway? I'm not worth her time," Gerald confessed. Arnold looked at him and placed a hand on his best friends shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh come on Gerald, you are a great guy and I am sure she likes you. Why wouldn't she? I bet if you asked her out she would say yes. In fact…why don't you ask her right now, come on," Arnold excitedly said as he pulled Gerald by the sleeve towards Phoebe. Gerald tried to pull away but Arnold had a firm grip on him.

"Arnold let go! I am serious, let go man!" Gerald pleaded but Arnold just kept going. Arnold smirked as he was pulling. He stopped and saw Phoebe and Helga coming around the corner. He pulled Gerald behind a game and stopped. "Finally, you stopped…wait why did you stop?" Arnold grinned as Gerald asked that. Arnold looked out from behind the machine. He grinned and pushed Gerald out from behind the game and right into an unexpected character. That character was Helga G. Pataki.

Gerald looked at Helga. He never really noticed her eyes before. They were blue? I mean he kind of noticed they were blue but not…_that _blue. They sparkled a little. He noticed she had a smile on her face as she looked as if she was expecting something else. Then she had a look of pure sadness for a moment. Gerald took in the look and noticed she looked better when she wasn't scowling. She even looked…pretty? His thoughts were interrupted.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer Geraldo. Why are you staring at me anyway?" Helga asked with a rough tone, as usual. He shook his head. Had he been staring?

"Oh, umm…sorry Helga," Gerald started to say, "I wasn't paying attention and as for the staring I was just…lost in thought. Anyway, where is Phoebe?"

"She's in the bathroom. Why do you ask? You gonna ask her out or something?"

"What? No, No…of course not! Why would I do that…that's a stupid idea Helga, I would never do that…I mean we're just friends! Umm…" Gerald was babbling nonsense. He was nervous that Helga would figure that was what he was going to do…or at least, planned to do.

Helga had been staring at him for an answer and when she heard that she felt bad for her best friend. She knew Phoebe really liked Gerald and this would break her heart. She was mad at Gerald now.

"Why would you never do that? That is really mean to say Geraldo! Phoebe is a great person and you would be lucky if she even considered being your stinkin' girlfriend!" Helga was yelling at him. She had taken her clenched fist and pinned Gerald on the machine behind him. She was in his face. She was not going to let anyone talk bad about her best friend.

"I mean…I like her…but just a friend ok. I didn't mean to offend you or Phoebe…I just don't like like her, ok? I am her friend though," Gerald lied. He wanted to ask Phoebe out for the longest time. She was such a nice and smart girl, that he couldn't help but fall for her. He didn't want Helga to know though. Helga softened and set him down.

"Well…just be nice to her or you're dead, got it?" Helga threatened. Gerald nodded nervously. Helga started to walk away and strangely Gerald followed her to Space Invaders. He didn't know why but he felt like he wanted…or even _needed_ to follow her. Helga and Arnold didn't know it but Phoebe and Arnold had been listening to their conversation. Arnold had been behind the machine the whole time and Phoebe was also behind a game, but a different one. Phoebe had heard what Gerald had said and was now crying. She ran back to the ladies room. Arnold felt a pain in his chest. It wasn't for Phoebe though. He felt anger. He noticed that Gerald had a lovesick look on his face and he was staring at Helga. He wondered what Gerald was thinking about. He wondered why he was feeling this…was it jealousy?


	2. Chapter 2: Fight

Best Friend Twist: Chapter 2

**I know people who are reading this story are all "What?! Gerald likes…Helga?! That is not major GxP stuff." I hope you know that this story has a lot to go so I hope you enjoy.** **I will be updating on a lot of my stuff. I am finally done with some big school assignment I had to do so I am free to write as much as I want…except when I have homework. (: Again please enjoy this story and keep a look out for my other stories. Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat NOT own Hey Arnold! That will be all, thank you. (: **

Arnold decided to go ask Gerald what was up with him. Arnold felt mad and almost…jealous…but why would he feel that way? He doesn't even like Helga. He knew that he thought Gerald following Helga around was weird though. Gerald usually stayed away from Helga as much as he could. Arnold was not just angry but very confused. Arnold saw Gerald staring at Helga as she played Space Invaders. Arnold raised his eyebrow but shook his head and went over to his best friend and…best bully.

"Hey Gerald," Arnold stated as he was next to his best friend. Gerald kept staring at Helga. She had the top score on every game…except Runaway Bus…that was Gerald's claim to fame. Arnold tapped Gerald on the shoulder. Helga noticed that Arnold was next to her and stared off into space…but not the game screen. She instantly got shot down by lasers. Gerald frowned.

"I'm sorry you lost Helga…hey do you need another quarter to play? I got tons. You can borrow one of mine," Gerald asked. Helga shook her head and got out of her love sick trance.

"Oh…umm…that's alright Geraldo…I don't need them but umm thanks anyway," Helga said as she was staring at Arnold out of the corner of her eye. Arnold raised a brow at Gerald.

"Why would you give your quarters away when we have been saving up our allowance forever? You're acting kind of weird Gerald. What's up with you?" Arnold asked. Gerald gulped and glanced at Helga.

"Nothing but umm…we should probably go play some games. Let's go," Gerald said as he pulled Arnold away to inside the men's restroom. Arnold jerked to a stop and made Gerald stop as well. Gerald had a worried look on his face. "Arnold, we need to go into the men's room. I need to talk to you about something serious," Gerald said as he opened the door to the men's room and pulled Arnold with him. Arnold crossed his arms when they were in. Gerald started to look under the stalls to check for people.

"Gerald, you need to tell me what's going on with you. I need to know. You said you had something to talk to me…well, spill it Gerald," Arnold pushed Gerald with his strong words. Arnold seemed serious and a little…annoyed. Gerald swayed back and forth on his feet.

"Alright…I will tell you…but you must promise not to tell anyone. Do you promise?" Gerald asked him. Arnold simply nodded. "Ok, I think that I may have feelings for a girl _other _than Phoebe. I mean I still like Phoebe…a lot…but this girl has got my attention. I don't know if I should tell you who the girl…"

"It's Helga, isn't?" Arnold asked, cutting Gerald off. Gerald moved his eyes around the room. Gerald took a big breath and nodded. Arnold scowled without noticing it. "Gerald…you cannot like like Helga. You used to hate her. Besides, she doesn't like you…she, I think, likes someone else. Do you understand?" Arnold explained in a harsh and firm tone. Gerald looked up with a confused look on his face.

"Why can't I like her? You're always vouching for her telling me how she's a good person and she has feelings and she's not that bad and…"

"I get it! I know I talk good about her but that doesn't mean you should try to date her or something…what if someone else likes her and he's just too shy to tell her or anyone else? Did you ever think of that Gerald? I want to know! That guy will not like you anymore or maybe he will fight with you or something! Gerald, just…just…just forget about her!" Arnold started to raise his voice quite a bit. Gerald scowled right back.

"I am that guy Arnold! I like her but am too shy to tell her! I told you because you're my best friend and I thought I could trust you on this! I thought you might be my wingman or at least support me! What do you do? You yell at me when I did nothing wrong! I am so sorry that I have _feelings _for someone!" Gerald yelled sarcastically. "It's not any of your business if someone else likes her…unless you're jealous? Are you Arnold? At this point I don't care! I am going to ask her out on Monday and you can't stop me!" His voice dropped a little. "I hope when you tell someone your feelings for a girl that they jump down your throat too. I hope they tell you you're not going to have a chance. We'll see how it feels to you. Have a nice life Arnold…bye."

Arnold watched as Gerald walked out of the bathroom and he peeked out as Gerald stormed out of the arcade. Arnold felt bad about what he had aid to his best friend. He knew he should have supported him but instead he only thought about himself and if he liked Helga. He didn't know how he felt and he still told him to give up. He felt horrible but also…he knew why he had been mad. He then at that moment realized he was jealous. Jealous of someone liking Helga G. Pataki.


	3. Chapter 3: Partners

**Chapter three of Hey Arnold: Best Friend Twist**

**I updated…finally! I am doing my Snoopy happy dance! Words of wisdom time…A great woman once said…Review! (That great woman was me by the way. (; I hope you got that.) Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful, funny, inspiring, fantastic, and easy to obsess over show that is Hey Arnold! It's a darn shame but I don't. Anyway, on with the story! Hope you like it! **

It was Monday. Arnold and Gerald still hadn't made up. Nobody noticed until lunch. They noticed when Arnold sat down at his usual table but Gerald moved to the next table. Everybody was shocked. Helga and Phoebe noticed as they sat down at their normal table.

"Helga, have you noticed that Arnold and Gerald seem to be mad at one another?" Phoebe inquired. Helga nodded.

"It is kind of weird, considering tall hair boy and football head are usually stuck together like glue but knowing them they will get over it soon," Helga answered. Phoebe nodded.

"I think so as well Helga." They both looked over to the two boys. They sat in silence and didn't talk to anyone at their own tables. The girls went back to eating.

After lunch all of Mr. Simmons class went to science class with…Mr. Simmons.

"Alright class, we are going to assign partners for our project coming up. First off, we have Arnold and Phoebe," Mr. Simmons said. Arnold smiled. He had hoped he wouldn't get Gerald because he didn't want to be in that awkward position. Mr. Simmons went on with the list of people but then he got to the last people on the list. "Lastly, we have Gerald and Helga. Ok class, get with your partner and we will discuss our projects."

Gerald smiled to himself. Helga rolled her eyes. The class went to find their partners. Gerald sat next to Helga. Helga crossed her arms and scowled. She wanted Arnold to be her partner more than anything. She figured she would just have to deal with it.

Gerald on the other hand was happy. He knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask Helga out.

Arnold was scowling a little at the fact that Gerald got paired with _Helga._ Even though he was happy to be working with Phoebe, he sort of wanted to work with Helga. He was beginning to feel like he really liked her liked her. He wanted to really get to know her. He was mad that Gerald liked her and he finally realized that he was jealous. He was scared to tell her or anyone else for that matter so he kept it to himself.

Gerald started to stare at Helga without knowing it. Helga noticed and sneered at him.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer," Helga snapped. Gerald shook his head. He blushed deeply.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't realize that I was…staring," Gerald said as he looked away. Helga got confused. Why had he been staring at _her?_ She decided to ignore it. He probably stared at her because he was amazed at how weird she looked. She didn't think she was all that much of a looker. Their attention went back to Mr. Simmons who now stood in front of the class, trying to quiet the class down.

"Ok class, quiet down please. Our projects will be very fun and 'special.' We're going to do the egg drop! Your jobs are to make something that can hold an egg and when I drop it from the roof of the school, it will not break. The rules are to have fun with this, don't forget that I will bring the egg so you don't have to and lastly, decorate it to show creativeness. Have a great day everyone!" Mr. Simmons explained and as if on cue, the bell rang for the end of the day. The children ran out of the classroom with their partners. Phoebe walked with Arnold, as well as Gerald with Phoebe. They walked a good distance away from each other. Phoebe and Helga knew not to object because they knew the boys were having a fight so they followed suit.

"Do you want to meet at my house or at yours, Phoebe?" Arnold asked. Phoebe pushed up her glasses with her index finger.

"We can meet at yours, Arnold. I have always liked your house and your grandparents are very nice," Phoebe said. Arnold chuckled.

"Thanks Phoebe, I'll see if my grandma can make us some chocolate chip cookies. Most of her cooking is…unusual, but her cookies are delicious!" Arnold told Phoebe. Phoebe nodded.

"Can we meet at your house? My family is a bit hyper…well, my sister is at least. My brother is a jerk sometimes too. I love my family but Arnold's the only one who has really met them. I try not to invite friends over because my siblings can be a little crazy," Gerald said as Helga and he walked down the sidewalk to Helga's house. Helga rolled her eyes. She also sighed in her mind at the mention of her beloved: Arnold.

"Whatever you want but fair warning, my family is crazy too. Worst yet…my sister's in town this weekend too." She shuddered as she continued walking. Gerald stared at her for longer than he should have. Helga looked out of the corner of her eye and saw this. She stopped and took the collar of Gerald's shirt in her fist. She pulled him off the ground a little.

"What are you doing?" Gerald asked with fear in his voice. Helga scowled.

"I want to know why you have been staring at me all day! It's freaking me out and getting on my nerves, tall hair boy! Why have you been doing it?" Helga demanded more than asked. Gerald gulped. He realized that he was mere inches away from her face. He tried to look at the ground instead of her deep blue eyes but he couldn't do it. He started to get lost in them. Helga looked from side to side and back at him again. She started to feel uncomfortable. "I asked you a question, buddy! I expect you to answer it," Helga yelled trying to regain her aggressiveness. Gerald shook his head.

"I…I umm…I sort of…I kind of…I just got lost in thought. I didn't know I was staring anyway. Haven't you ever stared out in space before because you were thinking about something?" Gerald inquired. Helga realized that that did make some sense so she put him down and nodded.

"That is a reasonable explanation but try not to do it anymore 'cause I don't like it!" Helga snapped. Gerald had started sweating and he nodded vigorously. Helga nodded with a humph. She started walking again. Gerald followed. He knew he would have to stop staring so much or she would find out he liked her. He didn't want her to know…yet.


	4. Chapter 4: The Question

**Best Friend Twist: Chapter Four**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I noticed that when I put my last chapter up, a lot of reviews came up. Sense you all really want me to update, I figured that I should try to make more chapters…quicker. Anyway…here is the next chapter to Best Friend Twist! Enjoy! (I don't own Hey Arnold! (: You should know that by now.)**

Arnold and Phoebe made it to the boarding house at three o'clock p.m. Arnold opened the door and let Phoebe in first.

"Grandma, I'm home!" Arnold yelled. Grandma was in the kitchen making cookies. She was also wearing her big cowgirl hat.

"Hi Tex. I'm making grub for you. You'll need your strength for the rodeo tomorrow," Grandma explained. Arnold knew she was going through one of those 'whoa' moments. He nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks Grandma. We are a little hungry. Do you want some "grub" Phoebe?" Arnold asked politely. Phoebe nodded.

"Yes please, Arnold," Phoebe answered. Arnold smiled at his friend.

"When will they be done Grandma?" Arnold asked.

"Before the sun sets Tex. That would be about thirty minutes," Grandma answered. Arnold waved to his Grandma.

"Thanks Grandma. We're going to go work on a project upstairs. See you later Grandma." Arnold walked up the stairs and into his room. Phoebe followed.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Gerald followed Helga as they walked into her room. Gerald took the time that she was getting things out for the project to look at her room. It wasn't the room he would expect for Helga but he realized she was a girl and she did like pink. Her bed had a princess likeness to it and her walls were pretty as well. He liked the way the room felt.

"Ok tall hair boy, let's get cracking," Helga said. Gerald burst out laughing. Helga looked at him with a weird look. "Why are you laughing?"

"You said…you…you said crack…you said "let's get _cracking." _Ha! That's hilarious Helga!" Gerald said in between laughing. He was holding his stomach as well. Helga got it now. They were working on an egg project and she had said cracking. She didn't even realize she had said it. She also wondered why Gerald thought she was funny…especially that joke. It wasn't even meant to be a joke. It seemed like he was being too nice to her. She wondered why but again, let it go. Gerald wiped a tear from his eye and took a big breath.

"Sorry Helga, but that was really funny," Gerald said with a smile on his face. Gerald didn't know why he thought that joke was so funny but for some reason, it made him laugh. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, laughing at something so moderately funny.

"Anyway…let's get to work. You can sit on the floor or on my bed. I don't care," Helga suggested. Gerald sat on her bed. Helga had a big box of supplies that she set in the middle of the bed. It was a lot of arts and craft stuff. Gerald wondered why she had so much of this stuff.

"Why do you have so much of this stuff Helga?" Gerald asked. Helga tried to find a good excuse. She didn't think saying "They're for my Arnold shines" was the best thing to say, so she came up with something else.

"I like to pull pranks on my sister. You know, like putting glue on her face and putting feathers on top. It is really funny," Helga explained. Technically this was the truth. She had used some of the stuff to do that once or twice. She stopped when her parents found out and grounded her for a month. She figured she would just use them for shrines. Gerald chuckled.

"I wish I could get away with that. My brother would beat me to a pulp. Anyway, I was wondering something," Gerald stuttered. Helga was looking through the box, trying to figure out what they could use to put the egg in.

"Yeah," Helga said without looking at him, barely listening.

"I was wondering if you want to do something with me tomorrow night." Gerald said with a blush rising in his cheeks. Helga's eyebrow went up as she looked at him slightly.

"Yeah, we can meet here again and work on the project," Helga said, obviously not getting what Gerald was suggesting to her. Gerald took a big breath.

"I meant…would you like to go on a sort of…kind of…" Gerald stuttered. He tried to think of the bravest person he knew and be him. "I was wondering if you want to go out with me…like you know, a date?"

Helga was all ears now.

"Did you just ask me…on a date?" Helga asked stunned. She even dropped a tube of glue she had been holding.


	5. Chapter 5: Drama with Gerald and Helga!

**Best Friend Twist: Chapter Five**

**Hope you enjoy! (:**

Helga shook her head because she knew this was just not happening. No guy liked her…with the exception of Brainy but he was…Brainy. She blinked a couple of times.

"Yes Helga, I did just ask you out. I sort of…kind of like you…like you like you. You are really cool and you have pretty eyes. I thought you were just a bully but when I really looked at you and tried to understand you, I knew that you were more than that," Gerald said. He was blushing and looking into her eyes the best he could. He felt stupid asking her out but he liked her and that's all he cared about.

"Well….wait! I know why you're asking me this," Helga exclaimed like she had come up with a break through. Gerald's eyes shifted from side to side.

"I thought I just told you why I asked you out. It's because I like you…" Gerald was explaining but Helga interrupted him mid sentence.

"NO! I know why you are doing this. It makes so much sense now. You were staring at me, laughing at my jokes, and now this! You are setting me up! You think I'm a joke! You think that you can do this to Helga G. Pataki! Guess what? You can't! I am not someone you want to mess with, pal! If I'm such a joke to you then you can get out of my house…right NOW!"

Gerald became very confused. He might have pulled a few pranks before on her, but he would never do something that cold hearted. He felt bad. He really did like her and she thought this was all some big joke. He had to tell her it wasn't.

"No! Helga, this is not some big joke! I do like you…" Gerald again was interrupted by Helga.

"Get OUT of my house right NOW!" Helga screamed. Just then, Gerald got scared and he felt so bad for the pink bow wearing girl in front of him. He saw the pain in her eyes. He knew he would have to leave. He wanted to make her happy.

"Ok Helga…if that's what you want then I will leave. Good bye." Gerald walked out of her room and opened the front door. Helga was at the top of the stairs scowling and crossing her arms. Gerald felt like he had been shot in the heart at the look she had given him. He looked back once more before walking out the door and trudged home with depression weighing heavy over his heart. He didn't know anymore if he loved Helga but he knew now that he wanted to be her friend. He knew now why Phoebe had been her friend.

"She needs another friend. I am going to be that friend," Gerald mumbled under his breath as he walked down the sidewalk. It started to drizzle and then pour down. Gerald kept walking at the same pace. He liked the way the rain fell on him. It felt soothing. It was like all the bad things that happened today, were washed away and drowned in the dark sewer. He made it home and he went to his room to think about the event of the afternoon. He also knew he had to call someone. He needed to call his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Drama withPhoebe?

**Best Friend Twist: Chapter Six**

**I****am updating like crazy! I am so happy about that! I know the people who are really into this story are happy too! Anyway, read to see what drama shall be next! (:**

Phoebe and Arnold were sitting in Arnold's room, eating cookies while putting some creative touches to their egg drop project, when the phone started to ring. Arnold picked it up.

"This is Arnold. Who is this?" Arnold asked to the person on the other line.

"Hey Arnold, its Gerald, I know you don't want to talk to me but…" Gerald was interrupted be the sound of the dial tone. Arnold had hung up on him! _'This is not like Arnold. He must be really mad.'_

Arnold went back to Phoebe and she looked up and tilted her head.

"Who was that Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

"It was…Gerald," Arnold answered rather bitterly. Phoebe was taken back a little. She had never seen Arnold so ticked off before. She was going to find out what happened but the mention of Gerald's name was too much to bear for her. She started to sniffle and the sniffle started to be a few tears and a few tears started into a sob. This led Arnold to be very confused. He looked from side to side in confusion.

"Umm…Phoebe, I'm sorry if I was too harsh but Gerald and I…" Arnold started to say but Phoebe heard the name Gerald again and she wailed. Arnold patted her on the shoulder. "What's wrong Phoebe? Was it something I said?" Arnold asked with much concern for his friend.

"No…it…it…it is Gerald!" Phoebe screamed even louder as more tears flooded her eyes. Arnold was really confused now.

"Umm…may I ask what he did?" Arnold asked. "I mean other than being stupid," Arnold mumbled that last part under his breath. Phoebe wiped her tears and took the box of tissues on Arnold's night stand to blow her nose. She got herself composed.

"Well…he told Helga that he…that he didn't like me like…like me like me. He said he just likes me as a friend. I was kind of hoping that he liked me as more than just a friend. That was a heart breaker for me. I know I must sound very unintelligent, rambling on about a boy…even if it is Gerald. I shouldn't be crying over a boy," Phoebe explained.

"You are right. Gerald is not worth crying about! He is a jerk! You know why he said that? It's because he like Helga!" Arnold exclaimed. Phoebe gasped and so did Arnold. Arnold had just told Phoebe Gerald's secret. Arnold now felt horrible. He knew he couldn't take it back now. He messed up really bad at this point.

"Did you just say he likes…Helga? You mean…he has a crush on _my_ best friend? He doesn't like me because of…_Helga_? I cannot believe this! Are you sure that he likes the Helga…like my Helga…the Helga at P.S. 118? The Helga that wears a pink bow every day of her life sense she was four years old? That Helga?" Phoebe asked. Arnold blushed. He felt the heat rising into his cheeks.

"Umm…well…I guess that maybe…it's possible that he does…I mean I think so…I mean…" Arnold was stuttering and blushing, which gave the answer right to Phoebe. Gerald likes Helga…more than just a friend. Phoebe began to sniffle again but only one tear came out because Phoebe had never been angrier in her ten years of living. All that anger was directed towards two people and those two people were her crush and her best friend.

**Drama here and drama there. Hope you like this because a big storm rolled in with a 100% chance of drama coming up next. **


	7. Chapter 7: Drama and Secrets Told!

**Best Friend Twist: Chapter Seven**

**I know I know…Phoebe shouldn't be mad at Helga but…I did say there was going to be a lot of drama, did I not? I hope you guys understand. Don't be mad at me either. I'm trying to make this story really dramatic and by all the reviews you guys are posting (which I love reading by the way) you all pretty much like it. Thanks for reviewing so much. Hope you enjoy this drama filled chapter! (:**

Arnold noticed that Phoebe had a crazy look on her face.

"Umm…Phoebe? Are you alright?" Arnold asked with concern.

"I'm fine Arnold…just fine," Phoebe said with an insane feeling rising in her. She was boiling mad at Helga and Gerald.

"Ok, well I wanted you to know that I probably shouldn't have told you that Gerald likes Helga so try to keep this little secret between us two, ok?" Arnold asked. He didn't want Gerald to have another reason to be mad at him. He knew he shouldn't have hung up on Gerald but he was so mad that he couldn't help but hang up.

"Ok Arnold, we can keep this between us as long as you help me with something. Do you think you can do that?" Phoebe asked with revenge in her brown eyes. Arnold couldn't help but be a little scared.

"What do you need help with exactly?" Arnold asked with fear in his voice. Phoebe smiled.

"Will you be my boyfriend for a little while?"

Gerald was on his bed thinking about what he could do for Helga. He knew that he didn't like her like her anymore but he did want her to be happy and be her friend. He knew Phoebe was her best friend so he wondered if she would help him with a present for Helga. Maybe he could try to get someone she actually likes to go out on a date with her. He had no clue who she liked liked though.

He was writing his thoughts in a note pad when the phone rang. He answered it, naturally.

"Hello," Gerald said into the phone.

"Hey Gerald," Arnold said. Gerald was surprised to hear him on the other end of the phone line.

"Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"Yep," Arnold answered.

"Well, I'm glad you called back because I wanted to tell you…" Gerald started to say but was rudely interrupted.

"I want to not start with small talk and tell you that I'm glad you're going out with Helga," Arnold said through clenched teeth. Gerald raised his eye brows.

"I don't know what you're…" Gerald was once again interrupted by Arnold.

"I'm happy because I'm dating _Phoebe._ I hope you're happy for me too. Anyway, see ya around _Gerald," _Arnold said. Before Gerald could respond to that, he heard the dial tone and he realized Arnold had called him to tell him he was going out with…Phoebe, his Phoebe. Gerald was more than mad. He was furious. He thought Arnold was his best friend but he wasn't. He thought Arnold was better than that but he wasn't. He was a jerk who deserved a beating to that odd head of his.

**(Before the phone call.)**

"I don't know Phoebe. Doing that to Gerald would be really mean. I am mad at him but I don't think I could call him and tell him that. He will get really jealous. I shouldn't have even told you that he likes Helga and you. They were his secrets and he told me in confidence. I am still his best friend…sort of. I can't do it Phoebe," Arnold explained. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Think about it Arnold. He made you mad. I don't know why him liking Helga made you mad but it did. Don't you want to get revenge? We are both good kids. We never get into trouble. Don't you want to be bad for once in your life? I know I want my revenge and I'm sick of being a mousy girl who has no back bone! Are you?"

"Hey! I'm not a mouse with no back bone what so ever! Also, I have been bad before. I've played hooky and…one time I even stole a piece of gum from my Grandma's purse," Arnold said with a grin on his face.

"Did you return it?"

"Maybe…"

"Didn't you almost confess to Principal Wartz that you played hooky?" Phoebe asked.

"Almost…this isn't the point! Calling him just to tell him that his old best friend and crush are dating is kind of low… isn't it?" Arnold was unsure of his words. Phoebe was being convincing but his heart was telling him that it wouldn't be right.

"Arnold, you are my friend so listen to my words. Think about this. How did Gerald make you feel when he said that he was going to ask Helga out and he didn't even care what you thought about the issue? He said that exactly right?" Arnold nodded. "Well…how did it make you feel?"

Arnold thought about the feelings and thoughts running through him at that moment of their fight at the arcade which seemed like forever ago but only had been a few days ago. He had been so…jealous. He did care about Helga and he didn't want to see her get hurt. He didn't think Gerald was good enough for someone like her. She was so…wonderful. Arnold got angrier at that moment. He was not going to have Gerald do anything to sweet Helga Pataki. He realized at that moment that he truly, loved Helga G. Pataki. He thought doing this would be the right thing. Boy was he wrong!

"Let's do this," Arnold said. Phoebe smiled and picked up the phone to give to Arnold. He pushed in the numbers to Gerald's house.

**You all know what happened after that. At least I hope you caught on to that. I warned you about all the drama. I know Phoebe is acting a bit crazy but she does love Gerald and love makes you do crazy things sometimes. I mean, just look at Helga! Also, yes! Arnold is now finally in love with Helga…or at least he admits it to himself. Hope you enjoyed! Don't think this is the end because it definitely is not the end! (THAT WOULD BE A BAD ENDING!) (:**


	8. Chapter 8: Gerald is Angry!

**Best Friend Twist: Chapter Eight**

**Hope you're enjoying this drama! Now you have seen crazy Phoebe! Your life in complete! LOL! Ok, on with the story! I want to give a shout out to all the mothers out there first! ****Happy Mother's Day****! My mom gave me the idea for this fanfic, I worked out the details but I got this awesome fanfic idea from my wonderful mother! Also, to the kids out there as well….TELL YOUR MOM ****HAPPY MOTHERS DAY**** AND TELL HER YOU LOVE HER WITH ALL YOUR HEART! (: (: (: (: Nooow, on with the story**

Gerald was a sleep when he heard the alarm for school. He groaned. He had stayed up sense three in the morning, coming up with ideas to make Helga happy. He was still furious with Arnold but that didn't mean he was not still going to make Helga really happy and understand that he did, truly want to be her friend.

Gerald slowly got up to get ready for school. He got dressed, combed his skyscraper hair, and put his shoes on. Once he was ready, he grabbed his school stuff and notepad, and walked out the door.

He made it to P.S. 118 right on time. He sat down at his seat in Mr. Simmons class. Mostly everyone was there except three people; Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga.

Gerald didn't care about Arnold right now but he did care about Helga and Phoebe. He realized late last night that Phoebe was the only girl for him. Helga was cool and all but Phoebe is who he, thought he loved. He was only nine. He didn't know who he loved yet! **(Arnold's more mature though!)**

Gerald was staring at the door waiting for Helga or Phoebe to walk in. What he got was not what he expected or wanted to see.

He got half of what he wanted. Phoebe did walk in but she walked in his Arnold! Arnold was holding her hand! Gerald was so mad he was sure that steam was coming out of his ears. That wasn't all though, oh no! Helga walked in sad as ever. He could see it in her eyes that she had cried this morning. Probably on her way to school he guessed.

Gerald was a big puddle of angry and sad. Sad for Helga and mad at his ex best friend. He couldn't have been any madder! The day droned on and on until lunch when things were about to get really ugly!

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted to update fast and I wanted you all to just want more and more…which you will get! I am going to update like crazy! I just wanted you guys to be in suspense for a little while! Don't throw stuff at me or be mad at me PLEASE! I love everyone so don't be mad! Stay tuned for the next chapter of **_**Best Friend Twist!**_ **(:**


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship With A Secret

**Best Friend Twist: Chapter Nine**

**I hope you're enjoying this because I have a feeling this is going to go places. I already have more reviews on this story than any other! Woop Woop! The reviews are piling in which makes me soooooo happy! Keep 'em coming! I love them soo much! Without further ado….here is the next chapter! **

It was lunch period and Gerald was sitting at a table all by himself. He had a lot of friends but he was working on something so he wanted to sit by himself. He also needed time to let off steam from this morning. He didn't pay attention to anyone until Helga came into the lunch room. He called her over. Helga got confused but she came over anyway.

"Listen Helga, I know you think that I was being mean last night but I wasn't. I actually did want to go out with you…" Gerald started.

"I don't think so pal! You do not mean that. I know you didn't! So leave me alone ok?" Helga demanded. Gerald sighed.

"I wanted you to know that I did actually like you like you. You pushed me away though. I now know that I don't like you like you anymore but I do want you to be my friend. Will you be my friend Helga?" Gerald asked. Helga raised part of her brow. She was very skeptical of this. She thought it over for a while. If this was a set up then why would he now say that he doesn't like her now? He wouldn't have told her that if this was in fact a set up or a prank. Maybe he actually did want to be her friend. She thought to herself for a little while longer and decided that this thing with Gerald was most definitely not a prank. She smiled at Gerald.

"I would love to be your friend Gerald," Helga said. Gerald smiled. Helga put a finger right in his face though. "I want you to know that if you try anything on me though, that I will punch you…hard." Gerald nodded at Helga's comment. Helga nodded and sat down next to Helga. "I had a quick question though," Helga said through a mouth full of macaroni and cheese. Gerald looked up from his notepad.

"What's your question?" Gerald asked back.

"Why are you and football head fighting? I mean it's been two days already! That is pretty long for best friends like you two. What's going on exactly?" Helga asked with curiosity. Gerald cleared his throat from taking a bite of his own macaroni, which had been a bit too hot.

"If you really want to know…it's because I told him that I liked you liked you…when I actually did and he got all defensive about it. It was like he thought I was going to tell you I loved you and dump you in a dumpster on an abandon street or something. I don't know why he's still mad though. I tried to call him last night but he just hung up! He's not being like himself lately. That's not even all of it though. He called me back like a half an hour later and had the nerve to tell me he was dating…Phoebe! Can you believe that?" Gerald explained. Helga nearly choked on her macaroni.

"Did you say he was dating Phoebe? The Phoebe who's my best friend?" Helga asked. Gerald nodded.

"Yep, he told me last night. He was such a jerk about it too. He knows that I like like Phoebe and yet he had the nerve to…" Gerald caught his mistake. He had just admitted to liking Phoebe. Helga was so mad but her anger didn't make her not hear the words that came out of Gerald's mouth. He liked Phoebe! She remembered what Phoebe had done though. She was dating the boy of her dreams! Phoebe knew that Helga absolutely loved Arnold and yet she decided to date him! It was so on!

"Why did you tell me you didn't like Phoebe at the arcade then?" Helga asked, trying to not act like she was boiling mad, which she was! Gerald blushed.

"I was scared you would tell her and I wasn't ready for her to know yet. I'm not actually that experienced with girls yet. I act like I am but I'm really not," Gerald confessed. Helga understood how Gerald felt. That is how it was with Helga and Arnold. She loved him with all her heart but she was not ready to tell him yet. She couldn't bring herself to tell Arnold how she felt. No matter how many times she tried, it just came out as an insult or complaint to save her pride.

"I know how you feel," Helga accidentally said. Gerald raised a brow at her.

"Really? How do you know how I feel? Do you like someone too?" Gerald asked.

"What…umm…no! I don't like anyone. Helga doesn't flirt or date or whatever it is that girls do nowadays. *cough cough* is it hot in here?" Helga asked as she pulled at her collar. Gerald chuckled.

"You can tell me who like. We are friends now right?" Gerald asked innocently. Helga sighed and slowly nodded up and down. Gerald smiled.

"Does that mean you will tell me? I promise not to tell anyone or anything…if a rock happens to know you and ask…I still won't tell it," Gerald joked. Helga laughed a little. "Did I just here Helga Pataki laugh at something that isn't violent or insulting? I am going to go into shock!" Gerald exclaimed as he held his heart. Helga shoved him a little but still was laughing. She liked being friends with Gerald. Her mind wandered for a second but Gerald tapped her. "Are you still there or did you leave a few minutes ago and this is your hologram?"

"Oh sorry, I'm just sort of…not with it today."

"May I ask why?"

"It has to do with the boy I like like."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not going to fall for that."

"Aww…I thought I could trick you."

"No one can trick Helga G. Pataki!" Helga said as she pointed to herself.

"If you won't tell me that secret that I want to know what the G. stands for in Helga G. Pataki. You have to tell me. You either have to tell me what the G. stands for or you could tell em who you like like. It's your choice," Gerald taunted. Helga rolled her eyes. She didn't like people to know but what the heck?

"Geraldine," Helga stated. Gerald's jaw dropped. He then started to crack up.

"That's unique. I like it," Gerald said in between laughing.

"I figured you would like it. You're so self centered," Helga added. Gerald made a offended look.

"Me, I am very offended."

"You should be!"

"Ok, now that I know that secret, what could be worse than that? Can't you trust me? I promise not to tell anyone that Helga Geraldine Pataki has feeling for a human being or who that human is. Will you tell me?"

"I don't know…" Helga started. Helga did know that Gerald being her friend was pretty cool but she didn't know if telling him that his ex best friend was the person she loved was the best idea. He might slip up and tell someone or worse…tell Arnold. She thought it over and realized he probably wouldn't do that. They did seem to be getting along really well and she felt like this could be a beautiful friendship.

"Please," Gerald practically begged. Helga sighed and then closed her eyes.

"I like Arnold."

**Secret revealed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to focus on Helga and Gerald's friendship for at least one big chapter so I hope this made you all happy. I will update as soon as I can because I know you're all dying to know what Gerald's reaction will be. Stay tuned! (: **


	10. Chapter 10: Reactions and a Twist

**Best Friend Twist: Chapter Ten**

**I don't have much of an introduction to this cause for most of my chapters, I just wing it. Anyway, read on!**

Gerald stopped eating and looked at Helga. His jaw was open. It was so wide open that food was dropping out of his mouth and onto the floor. Helga knew he would be surprised but not that surprised. She didn't expect for him to sit there staring at her for so long. Lunch was almost over by the time he finally closed his mouth and chewed what was left of his food. (Most of it was on the floor.)

"When you say you like… Arnold…do you mean…Arnold who was my best friend? Arnold who…" Gerald started babbling. Helga put a hand up to stop him from saying anything.

"Yes Gerald, I like…or rather love Arnold. I sort of always have but I guess that doesn't matter now that he's going out with my best friend!" Helga said that last part through clenched teeth. Gerald saw that she was mad too.

"This is a bit of a shock but…I can tell you're mad about the whole Phoebe and Arnold thing so I'm going to try to get over this shock and help you through this. I am mad too but…" Gerald started to say but was at a loss for words. He was in utter shock from the secret that had just been revealed to him mere minutes ago and he needed to help his new friend through this crisis as well as himself. He was in a big dilemma.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Arnold and Phoebe were sitting at a table together. They were watching Gerald and Helga talk and it almost seemed like they were flirting. Arnold and Phoebe thought that that made sense considering they were dating. Phoebe and Arnold were so mad, it was driving them crazy!

"What else should we do to get them mad? I don't even know if Helga knows that we're dating," Phoebe said with air quotes over the word dating because Phoebe and Arnold were pretending to date just to get back at Gerald and Helga. Arnold was starting to feel guilty considering he didn't want to hurt Helga. He did really like her after all!

"Maybe we should stop this. I mean, Gerald seemed pretty ticked off. Isn't that enough?" Arnold asked. Phoebe scowled.

"No! It's not enough. I haven't got my revenge on Helga yet. What if she doesn't know we're dating? She needs to know or the whole thing will be pointless. She knows how I feel about Gerald and look at what she's doing! She is dating my crush and she is just sitting with him and flirting. Did you see her shoving him softly? I didn't even know she could be so flirty! I think it's disgusting!" Phoebe complained. Arnold raised a brow.

"I don't know…maybe they aren't dating like I told you. Maybe they're just friends. We could be wrong," Arnold unsurely said. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Please, they are obviously dating! Look at them! I know they're dating! I just know it!" Phoebe yelled. Arnold looked over at Helga and Gerald. They were sitting a little close to each other. Gerald was patting her back…almost sympathetic. Arnold knew that friends weren't usually that touchy. Arnold was getting really jealous. He was about to explode!

"I know what we can do!" Arnold said with a sly grin on his face. His anger was bubbling inside the pit of his stomach. He wanted revenge times ten!

"What?" Phoebe asked. Arnold smiled very evil.

"We can kiss right in front of them," Arnold said. Phoebe nodded and matched Arnold's mischievous grin.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

OOOOO….what's gonna happen next? Are they really going to kiss? I'm leaving you hanging again…sorry. I hope you got that Phoebe and Arnold are not really dating. They're just pretending to get revenge! *evil laugh* Also, Phoebe and Arnold think that Helga and Gerald are dating but again…not really dating! The only difference is Helga and Gerald are not getting revenge. They're just friends. (: Helga and Gerald are the good ones now. Kind of a switch. Hope you all like this! (:


End file.
